<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tobi Dick by Weird Sister (aprilreign)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770198">Tobi Dick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/Weird%20Sister'>Weird Sister (aprilreign)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Lightning (Comics), Black Lightning (TV), DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albinism, F/M, Fetish, Gangsters, Hive Mind, Kidnapping, Racial slurs, black culture, black slang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/Weird%20Sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Looker snatches Tobias by chance and has him under her control, sortof. She will use him to gain more power in Central Freeland or maybe use him for something more intamate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tobias Whale/ Looker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hooked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FYI, to my subscribers and guests. I am African American. You can find me outside or on FB same name. I haven't obsessed over anything since LOTR, HOBBIT and STWTFA(Reylo) Imma kinky black nerdy girl from the Chi XD Just sayin. Don't come for me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She is the white face of South Freeland Proper. The Bell of the South with a slight and petite figure yet her power allows her to be larger than life. Larger in numbers that is. Her hive is widespread and growing. Relocation is a must to acommadate her new Sanges. Central Freeland may be a good place to start. Of coarse she is Queen Bee and will stay put. Just the thought of living with so many niggers makes her skin crawl. The real estate is just for her drones. They will work in cell-units while incognito. Wen she gains more power through the City Council, the black folk of freeland will be pushed out. The darkies will have no choice, they'll have to get the fuck out.  Tobias Whale is her key to the city. He owns a lot of buildings but using him will be difficult.</p><p>Her shining is addictive. A silver liguid wich is a part of her body used to control your mind, if you survive being turned by her. Not quite as addictive as greenlite but potent enough to keep her sanges loving and loyal. Looker is knowing and sees everything. There is no way to hide any damn thing from her. Every action is observed. Every thought is herd. Every emotion is felt. You cannot stray far from the collective, she will know. She always knows.</p><p>Even when a pair of her gun runners made a side deal bargain with Tobias. No one undermines her authority, ever! Looker withdrew her shining from their bodies. witout her essence they died right there on the spot. Now, that is quite a feat for her to do from such a long distance. Damn near blacked out. Her silver always find it's way back to her body. The distance for it to crawl is too far. A host will be needed. </p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>"What the fuck!" Tobias draws his nine when the to guys collapse to the floor dead. Pointing his gun in all directions, he wants to make sure he isn't about to get sniped next. He came alone. A chance he was willing to make to procure these special meta killing guns. An abandonded industrial building was the perfect cover.</p><p>He smirks, whatever the fuck happened to these crackas saved him the trouble of ghostin their ass himself. "This was too easy. Hehehe! I'm out."</p><p>He didn't pay attention to the silver shining pooling around their bodies. As soon as he turns his back and head to his Hummer the liquid rolled across the pavement fast. Tobias couldn't move a muscle. Sitting there paralized with the door of his car still wide open his foot still touching the ground the shining creeps up his leg entering every orifice of his body.</p><p>This shit is leathal! Double the dose from two men into one. She may be the death of him but she need to get back. The man goes ridged and begins to rock, bumping the back of his seat as the silver race through his veins.</p><p>'What the fuck is happening.' He asks himself coughing violently, spraying silver all over dash of his car. He can't breath because his lungs are filling up like water and his head feels like its about to split open like a overripe watermelon. Gripping the wheel Tobias takes his last breathe as he choke on Looker's silver.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reeled In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobias Drives to Looker's Estate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the third time Tobias makes a wrong turn. He knows Freeland streets like the back of his hand. So why the fuck he keep getting lost. Tobias has been driving for about an hour. Sometimes he drift off behind the wheel. Even if he wanted to he don't feel the need to pull over. Something ain't right. His brain wants to do one thing but something else convinces him to keep going almost forcing him to go against his better judgement. No matter how much he tries to fight it. blanks out, eyes wide open.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p>Crawling through the streets would have been much easier than possessing the mind of this nigger. Goddamn! Is all black folk so resistant or just black men? Maybe just him. A Politician and a crime boss for over thirty years can prove to be very difficult to control, not to mention the fact he's a meta.</p><p><em>'Ugh!'  </em>What was she thinking. Just tryin to get him to simply drive to her house is like reeling in a great white shark. He could snap the line at any moment.</p><p><em>'Yes!'</em> Chum up the waters may calm him down. Shoving into his mind again, Looker paints the illusion of city avenues and the bright lights of Freeland and immediately she gains more control. </p><p>"Finally." She exclaims. She wave her hands, instructing a half dozen of her Sange to arm up and receive Mr. Whale at her front drive. She retreats upstairs to her bedroom. <em>'Good Lawd!</em>' She's gonna need all the rest she can get to keep this meta under control.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tanked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looker steps down the stairs and then strode over to the bed. A pair of twitchy magenta-pink eyes watches as she approaches. There is no fear in his gaze, but he is very aggitated. Who can blame him. He's restrained to a four-poster bed, stark naked in full display for her eyes only.</p><p>"Well, well, well. Looky here. The great white...Tobias Whale...in the...pale...flesh. I've had a close eye on you from afar."</p><p>"ObviouseIy!"</p><p>"Yes...I admire your...expertise and discipline."</p><p>"Awww! Really? And here I thought it was all about business?"</p><p>"That, it is. But you had no damn business striking deals behind my back Tobias!"</p><p>"It ain't my fuckin' fault your peeps lack...discipline!" He scoffs back.</p><p>"Tuche. Yet, you got caught up. With out your goons, it was easy to...take you."</p><p>"Are you easy to take, hmm?" He asks with a sly grin.</p><p> </p><p>Looker's lips thinned but she stands undaunted by his snickering. The mocking look on his fast is infuriating non-the-less. "No one is strong enough to take me...mentally." She quipped back.</p><p>"Oh! Now if you talkin 'bout strength. That's right up my ally." His cock starts to twitch then swells up. Looker can't help but look. That's a heavy trunk he's packin'.</p><p>Catching herself, her eyes flickers away, "That's not what I fucking meant!" She clenches her teeth.</p><p>"Why the fuck you got me spread out but-ass-naked on your bed then?! You tell me, dammit!"</p><p>"Looker admits she is attracted to Tobias but realized it is for all the wrong reasons. Unable to answer his question, Looker turns to storm out.</p><p>"Aay! It's a bit chilly! Can a nigga get a blanket up in this bitch?!"</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Speared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Looker opens the basement door and comes down the stairway trying to look casual and unbothered, but the flush of her face betrays her desire. She hope none of her sanjes caught sight of her creeppin down here in the heat of the night looking for a strong hard cock to work her ass out.</p><p>It's a gotdamn shame she gotta fuck a nigga to get a proper orgasm. Well not that shameful. He's not exactly black now is he. Genetically black but technically whiter than she is and for that attractive reasoning (and his big ass dick) is why she's here.</p><p>Looker knows this could go terribly wrong and that this man is dangerous. He's tryin to play her! But she can't help herself. She will literally do anything to sink her pussy on a dick that big and she's not about to pass up this chance to smash that. Goosebumps breaks out all over her flesh just looking at it.</p><p> </p><p>~Tobias knows she wants it. Want it real bad. Smiling yet, he don't say a single word to keep from scaring her off. </p><p> </p><p>Looker saunters her way to the bed in candy-red stillettos and a matching silk pajama top. She leans down and mewls softly into his ear while touching herself.</p><p>"I want you to lick me...like a lollypop. Kiss me...like a lover and fuck me...like a whore."</p><p>"Mmm, You want me to all that for you?" Looker thought he might laugh in her face or push her away. She did kidnap him and, highjacked his body so, why would he do shit for her. She could compel him to her collective but that's no fun. Actually that's the problem. She can't get a good nut if she is mind fucking at the same time.</p><p>"Like I said earlier, do we have a deal."</p><p>How unromantic, she glares at him but she gives him her answer. "Lemme seal it with a kiss." Not bad. He's a good kisser. His lips are a mouthful though.</p><p> </p><p>~Tobias feels Looker's need quiver through her body, so toxic he can taste it on his tongue. How intense it burned his lips, it thrilled him that he was able to tempt her and that she wants him this damn bad. She may be petite but Looker is definitely dominant. Oh yeah! His kind of woman!</p><p> </p><p>The kiss is deep and languid, she is no match for his broad talented tongue. Tobias deepens the kiss to a whole new level. Licking and biting, sucking and pulling so much Looker feels overwhelmed trying to keep up and just goes limp in arms.</p><p>Before she knows it, Tobias is laying her on the bed pushing her thighs wide open. The flat of his tongue laves up along her slit. It feels so good, she pushes her pussy into his face for more. He eats her pussy good like a hungry animal licking the meat off a bone. She can't keep quiet, "Oh shit! Oh no! OH FUCK!"</p><p>She pops her head at him when the licking stops. He place a finger to his lips wanting her to be quiet. Ok, she nods and he dives back in. The sheets are pulled from the sides as he twirls his tongue round and round and round her swollen nub. He tilts her ass up a little more to stick his thick tongue all the way in her hole over and over. She grabbed that bald head of his and smashes his face all up in it, winding her hips to his rhythm.</p><p>All the men in her life never licked her so complete like this black man here! "Lord help me!"</p><p>"Oh, he can't help ya now." Tobias teased.</p><p>He continued to probe and twist his tongue into her, sucking her folds like a tasty piece of meat, pressing the blunt of his nose against her clit while two rough fingers worked their way into her. As soon as they became slick enough he grips her cunt and joogs her hard and fast until her whole body shakes with convulsions.</p><p>"Fuuuuuuck! Yesyesyesyesss!" The country girl never caught a charge like this from finger fuckin. She can still feel his fingers gently pleasuring her through to the last of her tremors. He pulls his knuckles out and sucks them off.</p><p>"Mmm!Hmm! Your pussy sweet!" The man licks his lips and goes down on Looker again. Spreading her lips wide and slurps the rest of her creamy cum. She can lay there forever while he sucks her out. With a happy smile on her face Looker starts to drift off to sleep.</p><p>"Wake your ass up. There's no sleepin on my watch baby girl. I'm just gettin started."</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been benging 3 seasons of Black Lightning for the past week. And I LUV me some Tobias Whale XDDD! Imma ship me some TobiasLynn in a minute.</p><p>(shining is another word for silver)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>